


221B: Bed

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock and genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HiddenLacuna for the beta!

“Oh God, Sherlock!”

“Not God. You know there isn’t one. Although, out of the two of us, the genius is?”

“You!” John was panting, “You’re the genius!”

“Yes.” John could feel Sherlock smile against his neck and kiss him there. Slowly, ever so maddeningly slowly, Sherlock began to move again, using his his left hand to align their cocks so that he could brace himself with his right elbow.

And examine John’s scar at the same time.

“What -- Sherlock -- What are you doing?!”

“Multitasking, shhh.” At least Sherlock sounded breathless, John supposed. But enough was enough.

John moved his right hand down to meet Sherlock’s, both of them gasping with the added friction that the change in pressure brought. Sherlock bit out what he refused to acknowledge was a whine, and failed utterly to notice that John no longer had both arms above his head.

“Multitasking my arse.” When John flipped them Sherlock actually yelped, and then whined again as John pushed them into a new rhythm, one that he knew would send Sherlock over the edge before too long.

“Where...” John sucked on Sherlock’s jaw as they moved “Where’s that... genius now?” John had pitched his thrusts so that he wasn’t surprised when Sherlock only responded in open mouthed kisses.

“John!” Sherlock moaned, and grabbed the frame of the bed.


End file.
